<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>银河还是奶酪 by naiyouzuode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627365">银河还是奶酪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode'>naiyouzuode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>银河还是奶酪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>已经不记得两个人第一次做是什么时候的事情了，可能是两人第一次喝酒之后，可能是某次成田来找大仓对剧本，对着对着就顺着气氛做了，总之他们做了数不清的爱，熟练到正式拍床戏时让在场所有人惊讶的一遍过的程度。</p><p>大仓喜欢带成田去喝酒，两个人从11点喝到2点，喝醉酒的大仓变得麻烦又缠人，吵着要成田买拉面给他吃，两个人走遍三家711都没有找到大仓想吃的那种拉面。“没有拉面的话这个也行”，大仓去拿冰柜货架上的奶酪，还抽了本最新的周刊少年jump，是比大仓稍微清醒一点的成田付的钱。两个人拦了辆计程车回酒店，喝醉的大仓靠在成田右肩上，一扭头就可以看到他发红的脸和脸颊上密密麻麻的痣。</p><p>成田想到每次他俩做爱，早醒来的人总是自己，他喜欢借着清晨透进来的蒙蒙的天光打量大仓，数他脸上的痣。熟睡的大仓特别可爱，鼻息重重的，脸上的表情大多是平和的，偶尔会皱眉，可能做了什么噩梦，手如往常一样不受控制自由放飞，有时候甚至会伸到成田这边来，成田也放任他。等大仓自然醒以后的第一件事情，成田会跟他说：“早安，你脸上有30颗痣诶”，这个时候的大仓是最软最软的大仓，是甜甜的奶油蛋糕，是蓬松的毛绒小熊，会一边挠着身子一边慢吞吞地说：“你一大早就很无聊”，然后被成田大笑着抱住亲。</p><p>痣是一种很色气的东西，成田一直这么觉得。他很喜欢大仓的痣，每次在大仓抱怨自己脸上痣太多遮瑕很麻烦的时候都会从后抱住他，摸他脸上的痣，笑着跟他说没那回事。包括在做爱的时候成田也很喜欢吻那些痣。大仓全身上下的痣多得要死，要说长在什么稀奇古怪的地方都有，成田最喜欢这些痣，他觉得这些痣就像小行星，分布在像milky way一样的大仓白白的身体上。成田每次都把做爱说成是探索银河，在片场也会突然说出来，这种别的人听了觉得摸不着头脑的话只有大仓听了会哈哈大笑，然后重重揍他一拳。</p><p>想到这些，成田低头亲了亲大仓，大仓已经醉的开始说起了胡话。外面不知哪家居酒屋的灯牌光找了过来，让计程车里，眼前这个笼罩在一片红光中的眼神迷离的大仓看起来更色情，色情的要死。</p><p>“大仓君”成田轻轻叫了他一声，大仓没应，但是扭过头看着他。</p><p>“双眼皮真漂亮。”那是成田除了痣以外第二喜欢的东西。</p><p>“什么啊，”大仓笑了。</p><p>“挺到能用五秒钟戳破保鲜膜的鼻子也很漂亮，”成田用手指在他的鼻梁上滑滑梯。</p><p>“嗯，还有呢”<br/>“最漂亮的还是，厚度恰到好处的嘴唇”。</p><p>食指下移。<br/>“要尝尝吗？”话没说完就很凶地亲了上去，成田咬着他可爱饱满的嘴唇一边也伸了舌头过去，两个人情不自禁地又拥抱在一起。</p><p>回到酒店就是做爱，神志不清地做爱。从浴室到沙发又到床上，两人交缠的身体一刻都没有分开过，浊液滴的到处都是。干完一炮明明累得要死的大仓眼尖地看见地上丢着的刚刚买来的奶酪，吵着要吃。成田把奶酪拆开，拿出一片投喂大仓，剩下的通通一片片放在大仓的裸体上尝了起来。“咸咸的奶酪跟大仓君精液的味道很像”成田这样说了，惹得大仓笑得停不下来，一边笑一边锤他。不过成田说后来两样东西混在一起他就分不清究竟什么是什么了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>